


Cry Me a River

by Viajhin



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death bc Lewis died lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajhin/pseuds/Viajhin
Summary: Lewis couldn't handle what he did, so he decided to give the blonde a chance to explain himself.





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I couldn't stop thinking about. Kind of cliché, but not so much.  
> Enjoy! (Or don't)

Realisation hit Lewis like a train. Had he just...pushed Arthur off a cliff? For real?

He had been craving this for a while now, but he never thought he'd actually _get_ there. It scared him how corrupted his mind became after his death.

If he had lungs, he would probably be hyperventilating; of course, that hadn't been the case for _months_ , so instead of keeping still and panicking, he did the first thing he could think about: he leapt. He leapt in desperation, deep in the abyss, catching Arthur just before his back hit the spikes.

Then, he floated back up, placing a static standing Arthur on the steady floor. Quickly, a stare session came into play; it was like the blonde wasn't even there - consciously speaking -, like he was in another land, far away from there.

Soon, however, he blinked once, twice, thrice, looked down at his chest and, finally, back at Lewis.

“Is…” His voice cracked, so he forced a cough up his neck, holding his own hands together “Is that really you?”

Slowly, the ghost's face burned purple flames, creating a human disguise with his alive vessel: Lewis.

Then, laughing filled the place; from shy and collected to painfully hysterical, Arthur's chest ached from the sudden emotions feeling him. Lewis held a confused expression, and if it wasn't for his broken heart lock, he'd probably already had pushed Arthur off the cliff again, but he couldn't bring himself to feel his previous anger; Arthur sounded like he was hurting, not having a blast.

The ghost figure looked to his side, tilting his head a bit. Then, he felt something way warmer than his cold spectral body press itself against him; when he looked front and down, he saw the other man desperately hugging him, his skinny arms finding difficulty in holding Lewis’ broad figure. The laughs had subdued, too; being replaced with silence.

Soon, Arthur opened up his mouth, looking up, directly at the ghost.

“I can't believe I found you!” His excited tone was a pinch to Lewis’ bones. What did he even meant by that? That was ridiculous! “I've been looking for you for months now!”

There was no way that this could be true; he _killed_ him, _why the_ **_fuck_ ** would he be looking for him? This was insane.

“I knew you were out there somewhere! I knew I would find you!” He affirmed, tightening his hold. Then, he was quiet for a moment, but what he said next sounded more like a melancholic breath than an actual sentence:

“I just didn't think it was going to be like...you know...this.”

He slipped away, backing up a bit and, finally, scratched the back of his neck. He seemed thoughtful, to say the least.

“Lew,” He sucked on air for a little, like he was hesitant to say what he knew he had to. After taking a good look at the ghost, he finally asked: “How did this even happen?”

And then, there was silence. A confidence-eating, excruciating silence; it wasn't awkward, but it was not a needed silence, either.

Lewis knew how to answer to that, but he could feel something at the back of his skull, aching, telling him it was a bad idea, telling him he shouldn't, telling him he should finish what _the blonde_ started. But he couldn't. He wasn't going to punish someone for something they didn't even knew they did; it didn't feel right.

He looked down at his heart lock, touching it with the tip of his own fingers. “ _This was meant to be for Vivi,_ ” He thought, frowning “ _But she won't want it like_ **_this_ **.”

Then, he looked back at Arthur, who seemed to be quietly waiting for an answer. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Arthur was going to destroy the only thing that kept him in the material plane, but it didn't matter much; he already hesitated, and saved him, losing all the ghost dignity that he thought he had, so what did he have to lose, anyways?

He squeezed it, handing it to Arthur. The boy flinched, acting like he was going to be bitten by the object; after a few moments, however, he took it in his fleshed hand. Lewis heard a sharp gasp, but Arthur just seemed like he was staring blankly at the epitome of nothingness.

After what felt like eternity, Lewis had enough. He concluded that it was a bad idea, and that the realisation of his actions may have brain-killed the shorter man, but when he was about to take it from his hold, he looked up. Eye socket and eyeball found each other's gaze, and when the ghost was going to avert his own, he finally saw it: emotion.

Pure waves of melancholy, remorse and guilty, deep down Arthur's corneas, washing over his cheeks and wetting his clothes. Rivers of anguish came from his eyes, and Lewis couldn't help but feel like he was starting to sink into his sorrowful gaze. It hurt him, but not as much as it hurt the other man.

Droplets of tears slowly touched Lewis’ heart lock, and he swore he felt their warmth and pain. He felt it sting, like he was being stabbed to his chest. After a few moments, however, it started glowing again, regaining it's bright, yellowy orange color and conjoining the shatters in strange scar-like marks; it didn't look as lifeless as before, and both of them could feel it beat. And it beat desperately hard, but it didn't hurt anymore, and it was - figuratively speaking - _breathing_.

Arthur held it back to Lewis, moving his trembling hand to grab his mechanical arm, pinching it lightly.

“So this is how I-” Just then he realized his own emotions. The way they bit him down, leaving him defenseless, weak. He started sobbing. Oh man.

He backed a bit, shivering. He felt cold, guilty and...like a monster. Wasn't he, though? The realisation of his own actions made him feel much, much worse than anything he had ever hunt down.

“I...it's not...I couldn't have-!” He stuttered between sobs, finding difficulty in putting his mind in order. He gasped another sharp breath, burning his lungs - had he been holding his breath all this time?

“Lewis, I swear! I didn't mean to! I...I would never hurt you on purpose!” and then, he was desperately rambling, but his words offered no explanation whatsoever. Lewis frowned.

 _“_ **_Then why?”_ ** he spoke up, his voice echoing inside Arthur's head, turning him into a more intense shivering mess; this was getting ridiculous. **_“Why would you-”_ **

“-I didn't!” He shouted, interrupting the ghost right there. Lewis stared down at his eyes, encouraging him to go on. “I mean, I did, but…”

He averted his gaze, clutching his metal arm and backing away a bit. He looked scared and hesitant, but both of them knew _what_ he had to do.

“I...that day…” Arthur tried wiping his eyes with the back of his fleshed arm, but it was to no avail; they got wet over and over again, so he gave up and decided to keep talking like that, even if he looked like a mess. “We got in the cave, and...decided to part ways.”

He sucked his breath, biting the corner of his lip.

“I didn't want to go with you. Out of pure selfishness, probably,” He explained “But uh, Vivs insisted. I...I guess she thought we were mad with eachother, and wanted us to bond and get over it,”

Then, the smaller man seemed to forcibly chuckle, scratching the back of his neck “And you weren't even mad! I was, and not only mad, but jealous too. Maybe if I spoke about the issue, things wouldn't have...sorry, I...hah, I uh, I guess I got off trail.”

He cleaned his throat, being able to finally stop crying, his cheeks, ears, eyes and nose reddened by his previous display of emotion.

“An...Anyways! Uhm, we parted ways and then…” He sucked in more breath, starting to clutch and pinch his robotic arm again “And then I felt half my body burning, like they were in flames. I saw you on the cliff, and then I…”

Then, tears came into place again. He tried fighting them back, but he couldn't; it was like reviving his worst nightmare all over again, but he had no one to run to and make him feel safe. He was alone, he was vulnerable, and he felt his invisible deadline evaporating itself each time a tear touched the floor.

He looked up at the ghost, giving him his full expression and honesty. _“He deserves it”,_ he assured himself.

“I tried holding back, but I...I was just...just a _shell_ of a human. I moved against my own will, and then..” He turned into a weeping mess, covering his face with both hands in shame and pain, his gazed at his own feet by the spaces between his fingers, not daring to look up again, and not caring if his metallic arm was going to get rusty.

“The thing...it...happened...and...I got my arm bit off by _something_ and...everything went dark…” He didn't know if this was enough information, but if he kept talking, he felt like his head was going to explode; if he had to die, might as well just happen already.

Then, he felt something; not a stab, not a pinch, or a strike, or a violent pull, but two boney hands in his shoulders. After that, an awkward hug.

At first, he thought he was going to be crushed alive, feeling extremely small and worthless; as the seconds passed, however, nothing happened.

He moved his hands from his face, slowly looking up. He expected rage, he expected vengeance, malice, or anything, **_anything_ ** but the comfort he immediately felt. Lewis’ frown was more of a melancholic one than an enraged one, and just then Arthur realised how much his words affected him.

It was then that he hugged back, nuzzling the side of his face on the spectral chest.

Then, there was the sound of a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have a continuation soon. WILL receive a drawn cover as soon as I get my laptop back.  
> If you enjoy my writing and want to suggest prompts, consider passing by my art blog(tumblr): https://goo.gl/q5duuQ  
> Drawing/Writing requests are closed, but suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
